Yoshi: A Hero's Beginning
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Ever wondered how things went for Yoshi when he wasn't acknowledged as a big time hero yet? Well this story will explain it all. The full summary is inside. Read & Review.


**Yoshi:**

 **A Hero's Beginning**

 **Summary** **: For the past several years, Yoshi has been regarded as one of Smash City's greatest and most respected heroes, protecting the innocent from threats of all kinds. However, being a hero wasn't always easy, especially back when he was barely acknowledged as such. Witness Yoshi for the first time in his life as he struggles in his fight for justice, saving lives, taking on the likes of common thugs, gangsters, super powered villains and much more.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo.**

 **Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

 **Cover:** Yoshi standing on the edge of a building, overlooking Smash City

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hero or Menace**

 **Part 1**

It was a quiet and rather peaceful night in Smash City. The weather was normal, and the only known sounds were the streets being occupied by a few cars, trucks and even motorcycles. In general, everything seemed safe and sound.

At this time, a certain reptile was out on a nighttime stroll through the city, preferring to have some time to himself. It was none other than the green dinosaur himself, Yoshi. For an understandable reason, Yoshi had developed a frequent habit of going out during the night, primarily just to be alone. He wasn't in much of a jolly mood due to a rather bad experience in the past.

All that went through his head were those horrible memories of when he terrorized the city as a vicious and bloodthirsty WereDino. The memories haunted him like a recurring nightmare that wouldn't go away. All he could merely do was suppress them within his mind.

"It's nights like this that make going out alone worth doing." he said to himself.

The more he thought about all those innocent people, the more guilt he felt in his heart.

" _I wish there was some way I could make up for all my mistakes. Something that'll make people acknowledge me in a positive light._ " thought Yoshi.

But suddenly, Yoshi overheard the sound of police cars driving down the street nearby. Feeling curious, he began debating on what to do next. Part of him wanted to check out the situation, while the other half wanted him to just let the police handle it.

"If I get involved, the police might try to arrest me on sight. But if I just ignore it, then I won't forgive myself if someone gets killed. Well, looks like I have no other choice."

Using his enhanced speed, Yoshi went running off in the direction of the police cars. Along the way, he switched to running and jumping across the walls of buildings in order to cover more ground. As he went along, he could hear the police sirens getting louder.

"Sounds like I'm going the right way. I just gotta keep following them until I reach the scene."

* * *

 **Back at Smash Mansion...**

"Does anyone know where Yoshi is?" asked Zelda whom was sitting in the library with Snake, Daisy and Fox.

"Beats me, I haven't seen him since earlier this evening." said Daisy.

"He probably went out on another nighttime stroll, without telling us like usual." said Snake.

"Again, why does he always do that?"

"Come on Zelda, he just needs some time to be alone. He's young, he's been through a lot in his life, and I do mean *a lot*."

"Hey, now let's not talk about the whole *WereDino Incident* again. It was bad enough that we had to live through all that. Besides, Yoshi hasn't fully recovered from it, he still feels guilty for what he did to those innocent people." said Fox.

"Ahem, he's not the only one who feels guilty, you know." said an irritated Daisy.

"Right, sorry about hitting a nerve."

"I can't believe you guys are still talking about that stupid pipsqueak." said Bowser who came walking in, along with Wario.

"And I can't believe how rude you are, Bowser!" Snake remarked.

"Snake's right. You know all the trouble Yoshi's gone through, and yet you still have the nerve to pick on him!" said an angry Zelda.

"Like I care about what happened, just because he turned into some big scary monster and attacked everybody."

"You should learn to show respect, you heartless bully!" snapped a fuming Daisy while standing up from the table.

"Whoa, I'm out of here." said Wario before running out of the room.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?!" retorted Bowser as he stepped up towards her.

"Someone should. Ever since that one occurrence, most of us have done nothing but try to help and comfort Yoshi during his suffering. But you and the other idiots here just kept on bullying him like he was some weakling. And not once have you even tried to be nice to him!" Daisy yelled.

"Why should I be nice to that reptile after all those times he beat me up?!"

"That was only because you provoked him, you jackass!" Snake snapped.

"He never attacked you on purpose even once!" Fox added.

"I don't give a damn about what you say. That reptile has been nothing but a pain ever since he got those stupid powers. And let's not forget the fact that Daisy here is the one who bit him in the first place!" Bowser remarked.

It was at this rate that Daisy soon lost her temper and retaliated with instant violence as she jumped over the table and viciously punched Bowser in the face with brute force, sending him flying out of the room and slamming against the wall. She stomped up towards him just as he was getting up, punching him back to the floor.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, SPEAK ABOUT YOSHI THAT WAY. YOU THINK HE WANTED THIS?, YOU ACTUALLY THINK I DON'T REGRET TURNING HIM INTO A MONSTER?, WELL YOU'RE DAMN WRONG. HE NEVER MEANT TO KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE, HE WASN'T IN HIS RIGHT MIND. I AM FREAKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON HIM, AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR RUDE ATTITUDE. IF YOU EVER MOUTH OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT YOU SO BADLY THAT EVEN MARIO COULDN'T TOP IT!"

For the next few minutes, Daisy and Bowser looked at each other with hateful glares on their faces. After standing back up, Bowser casts one last glare at Daisy before turning and walking off down the hall. But he stopped halfway to look back at her.

"I'm sorry for offending you." he muttered before continuing down the hall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Yoshi was standing on top of a building, watching as seven police cars came to a stop in front of the large bank right across from him. It was the Smash City Bank, the largest bank in town.

"And here I thought it was gonna be a candy store. Heh, I guess sometimes you can't always get what you want nowadays." Yoshi joked.

"Alright, I gotta focus. It's obvious that there's a robbery going on, but I can't just go speeding in through the front entrance with the police down there. There's got to be another way I can get in."

Taking a glance out in the distance, Yoshi spotted what looked like an air vent on the roof of the bank. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to make his way in without being spotted.

"Ha, it's a good thing this Werewolf gene gave me night vision. Okay, so all I gotta do is jump over to the bank, land on the roof and sneak in through the ventilation duct."

Yoshi took several steps back until he was far enough to make a running start. Once he was prepared, Yoshi went rushing forward at full speed. Just as he reached the end, Yoshi did a quick crouch before making a huge jump, soaring across the air towards the bank.

He made a quick midair flip before landing down on the roof, skidding to a stop shortly after. Afterwards he made his way over to the air vent.

"Not really my idea of entering a bank, especially at night. But the last thing I need is a bunch of policemen pointing guns at me. So this will have to do."

But before he could even pull off the cover, he stopped himself upon seeing an opening in one of the windows on the roof.

"Or maybe I can just use the window. I should have thought of that before."

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

"Alright let's get down to business, who are we dealing with here?" asked a police officer while walking down the hall with a fellow policeman.

"His name is Tony Kyse. He's 22 years old, he's about 5'8, and from what I read in his files, it says that he's responsible for a huge fire in the far east side of town. 20 civilians were left severely injured. We had him locked up in solitary confinement because he was too dangerous to be around the other inmates." replied the other officer.

"Sounds like a psychopath to me."

"Believe me, this guy is so deadly that psychopaths are nothing compared to him. The guy is a pyromaniac, and that's more dangerous than any psychopath."

"I'll believe that when I see him for myself."

Pretty soon, they arrived in front of a steel door. One of the officers used a key to unlock the door and open it. And there, sitting in the left corner of the room was Tony Kyse, wrapped up in a straitjacket. He was a caucasian male who had light green eyes, messy brown hair, and a small facial beard. He stayed quiet as the two cops walked in.

"Well well, look who's here, more cops." he spoke without looking up at them.

"I see, so you can talk. Word around the prison is that you're actually a mute." said one of the cops.

"I think somebody told you wrong. I just choose not to talk to people I don't like, of course you know how that is."

"Cut the crap Kyse, we came in to talk with you about this pyromaniacal act of yours."

"Oh, you heard about that. Well let's just say that I had some real fun that day." he replied with a chuckle.

"Look here punk, we ain't got no time for games. So you better fess up, how'd you start that fire and what was the reason you did it?!" said the other cop angrily.

Suddenly, Tony smiled evilly.

"Heh, I didn't need a damn reason. I was just bored, that's all. Plus, I got ways of starting fires without even breaking a sweat."

"And how exactly did you do it?!"

With another chuckle, he stood up from the floor and finally made eye contact with the cops.

"Perhaps you'd like to find out."

Then without warning, the sleeves of his straitjacket began burning until part of them fell to the floor, revealing that his hands were ignited with fire, which shocked the two policemen as they backed up.

"You seemed surprised. Didn't you say you wanted to know how I started the fire?" he taunted them.

"What are you, some kind of mutant?" asked one of the terrified.

"You can just call me... **Hyperfire.** " he stated before unleashing a stream of flames upon them, setting the two cops ablaze. He smirked with amusement while watching them fall to the floor, screaming with agony as the fire burned away their flesh.

"Time for me to pay my debt to society." he announced with evil intent.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter of my new story. Sorry for it being short.**

 **As the title clearly states, this story will center on Yoshi's earlier times as a hero. He's not quite well known yet, plus he's more solitary for the time being. That means for the most part, he's working alone. But he'll be in for a real challenge soon enough, seriously.**

 **Anyway, tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Later everyone.**


End file.
